This proposal requests support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Extracellular Matrix and Cardiovascular Remodeling, organized by Merry L. Lindsey (University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio) and Thomas K. Borg (Medical University of South Carolina). The conference will be held in Tahoe City, California from January 23 - 28, 2011. In response to normal growth as well as a variety of pathophysiological signals, the cardiovascular system undergoes a series of structural and functional adaptations, collectively known as remodeling. These dynamic signals result in the alteration of cardiac function;however the underlying mechanisms are not always clear. The extracellular matrix (ECM) environment is a critical component in the communication of signals from the cellular components of the heart. The purpose of this meeting is to bring together researchers, clinicians, and pharmaceutical industry scientists to: 1) focus on controversies and knowledge gaps that prevent or limit therapeutic translation;2) borrow from other fields (particularly cancer and skin wound healing) to gain insight into dynamic ECM functions;and 3) to offer direction and stimulate progress in cardiovascular ECM research. We know of no other meeting focusing on the extracellular matrix environment as a therapeutic option for cardiovascular disease. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: In response to normal growth as well as to a variety of pathophysiological signals, the cardiovascular system undergoes a series of structural and functional adaptations, collectively known as "remodeling". Remodeling is a dynamic interaction between the components of the extracellular matrix (ECM) environment and the cellular components of the heart. This meeting on Extracellular Matrix and Cardiovascular Remodeling is unique in its focus on the role of extracellular matrix on cardiovascular disease and development.